


[Podfic] the old lie

by rhllors, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhllors/pseuds/rhllors, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no bad eggs in the Gryffindor House, this is how it works. The good people go to the lion, the raven takes the cleverest of the bunch, the snake takes those who are rotten and the badger takes the rest. Everyone knows this, this is how it works. There are no bad Gryffindors, like there are no stupid Ravenclaws, cruel Hufflepuffs or good Slytherins. everyone knows this, this is how it works.</p>
<p>No one goes against the status quo. This is how is goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] the old lie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the old lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448857) by [rhllors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhllors/pseuds/rhllors). 



> Beta'd by leemarchais.
> 
> Thanks to rhllors for permitting me to make a few changes.

Length: 00:05:14

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/the%20old%20lie.mp3) (4.8MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/the%20old%20lie.m4b) (2.4 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
